


[Podfic]  don't try

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>While Mikey's in rehab, Gerard struggles.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by akamine-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  don't try

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't try](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635943) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Because this hit me right in the feels. *shakes fist at akamine-chan*

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/don%27t%20try.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:10:48



## Audiofic archive download links

coming soon!  

  * mp3 | **Size:** 10 MB
  * m4b | **Size:** 3 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/don%27t%20try.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/don%27t%20try.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
